JourneyTale Theories
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: These are theories i used and made for JourneyTale's use.
1. Genocide Reset Theory

JourneyTale Theories

Page One; The Genocide Reset Thoery.

"Alright, So these theories are based around ideas I have had for the longest of times, i am using this to help get back into my writing to continue JourneyTale."

/Break/

The eerie silence of the room as Frisk stood across from Sans, A knife in her hand drips with blood and covered in dust of all the monsters she has killed till now. Her eyes stare at the ground as Sans stares her down with an angry stare.

"That look... is someone who _regrets_... how can a monster like you regret your actions... they were your choice." Sans says as he looks at her.

 _'One more try... then if I fail i will...'_ Frisk looks at Sans and pain shoots through her chest as she sees the images of everyone behind Sans. They were all reaching out for her... asking her to do good.

Her eyes widen as tears start to fall, a feeling over her right shoulder a slight scoff comes from her side.

 _"Oh please! Don't pay attention to all that... one more try... and if it fails then you can reset and try again with another method... after all you do want to save Asriel do you not?"_ The voice says as Frisk's eyes look to her right shoulder, the spectral of Chara floats over her with a smile on their face.

The red eyes looks them over with deception... she finally could see it... it was all a trick. She looks back to Sans as her tears start to fall down her face heavier.

Sans was taken back by this as he watches the child unravel.

"Sorry... I am sorry..." She says as she raises her knife. Chara smiles as Sans prepares for a fight, Frisk soon turns the knife around in her hand as she quickly with no thought slams it into her chest. Sans's eyes widen as he charges forth. Chara scoffs.

 _"I should have figured..."_

Sans grabs the knife and quickly rips it out of her. Blood covers his boney hands and her sweater.

"K-Kid... why did..." He was surprised that she did that, she looks up at him and smiles.

"Sorry... I hurt you and Papyrus so much... Please... let me make it up to you..." She says as Sans's begins to cry he hold her tightly to her chest as pain shoots in his heart.

 _'No... She... was in control and yet... she wants to redeem her self... how can i trust her after... I made a promise... but i couldn't stop her from hurting her self... haha... even though this is the fortieth run here... she keeps surprising me, now I...'_ He couldn't help but watch over her as her eyes slowly faded in light and glazed over.

It was not long till the life left her entirely. It hurt him surprisingly... it felt just like the one time... before the kid arrived. _'I swore... never to let a kid die in my arms again... now... Don't worry Kid... Paps... I won't leave you alone for long.'_ Sans thought as he rests his head against her chest. A large bone shoots up through the floor and straight into San's chest.

 _'Hehe... that really does hurt...'_

He smiles and cries as his body begines to fade only for the world to glow brightly before his eyes as the world begins to Reset.

"We shall see... if i can trust you again..." He says as the light takes over the world.

/Several hours later/

Sans stood by the wooden posts as he waits and watches the gate. He sees it open to see two people, a goat woman smiling and waving to a small child. The child quickly charged forth towards Sans as he waits.

The child arrives as she looks at Sans with pained and guilty expression. He sighs as he sticks his hand out.

"Lets see where this goes eh Kiddo?" He says with right eye closed and a slight smile.

Frisk looks hopeful as she takes his hand and the farting noise fills the air, she begins to smile and laugh as Sans felt some twitch of happiness in him. Perhaps... she really did regret her actions... only one way to know by watching over her. A promise is a promise after all.

 _'Next time... I won't let her do that thought... i would rather make it painless than see her die like that... I owe her that. I owe it to the Child's soul that i gave to Asgore as well... I swore I wouldn't bring harm to innocent or those who truly regretted their actions._

/Break/

Theory over, This Theory/back ground lore is to Sans's overbearing care of Frisk and How the reset function works in Genocide. You see, when you go so far over the edge... some people think that they can repent by suicide or selfharm. However they don't know how much harm it does to those that did care for them that stood in their path at that time.

Sans didn't want to harm Frisk if she seems still human and not monster. He was promising to protect the HUMAN FRISK... Not the Evil Monster Frisk... However in the light of everything Frisk couldn't take the guilt and pain that came with killing everyone and so she wanted to start over... however the control over the SAVE was so corrupted thanks to her LV that she couldn't Reset unless she died, and she was afraid to fight Sans as she didn't want to harm him.

So she took her own life before his eyes causing him to feel utter pain and regret of letting things escalate to this situation, if she wanted to die he would rather have it be painless... but he had to watch her life fade from her eyes... something that is very tramautic to people who have a sense of kindness and caring. He had seen it once before when he captured one of the souls that Asgore has (Another theory for later) and while it as painless... he was inexperianced and still had to watch the life fade from their eyes cauing him servere pain mentally.


	2. Soul Theories Part 1

Soul Sentience, and Sio'ta Soul Frisk/Chara Theories. 

Sio'ta are the combining of both A human and Monster soul. A new soul unlike the aged soul of a Human soul, A new soul like a Monster soul, yet stronger…

The Theory came to me based on the events of UnderTale

Frisk falls into the underground, like Chara and the other six souls, yet no matter they showed a single trait of skills, yet Frisk shows the traits of all of them depending on choices, yet even then. This Thoery combines with Chara's Theory later.

Let's take a look at the Soul events, Frisk is able to **take on** the other traits of the souls, while having Determination. This goes into another theory I have created by the way.

Lets look at this First Theory;

Soul Traits are Sentient.

Okay this sounds odd at first, but lets look at the Soul of Determination. Chara died 19XX right? And frisk fell in 20XX, It is late so I am use XX to mark the numbers we don't know exactly but also know close to. So Chara died and many years passed, Chara was hinted at having a red soul, The soul of Determination. However, as most people portray Chara now is a RED SOUL OUTLINE which represents the lack of a soul, The soul Traits normally 'vanish' upon death for a person, however There are _SEVEN_ traits that are Sentient, they normally appear in Young children whom are to do good deeds, yet destined to die young. However the DETERMINATION trait appears in someone who is not only destined for pain, but destined to do something great because they are Determined.

Chara's Original Determination reason was to KILL humans, however upon leaving the underground with Asriel, they unknowingly freed their soul trait, which is why Asriel was able to take control as well. Because the trait would not assist in this endeavor anymore, The Six other souls were trapped in the underground as the Barrier blocks magic and souls, it made them unable to exit to find new hosts. Keeping the children 'alive' so to speak.

Years pass and now the Soul traits are being 'Reborn' on the surface, The six underground are now dying, The children feel their end near, The coffins contained their 'souls' not their bodies anymore. Asgore held their bodies there originally however we know that Decaying does happen still here, so the bodies are gone. In order to revive, they need to reset. Which would bring them back to the coffins without bodies.

The Reborn souls are newer and untaught.

This in turn goes to the Sio'ta souls/

The Sio'ta soul contains multiple soul traits. Thus allowing them to use all of them Like Frisk did in the UnderGround.

Alright I know this is all confusing, however there is little evidence of what the others did, and while others helped, all that Frisk did was powered by their own soul.

Example;

Alphys 'included' an option to turn Frisk's soul into the Justice Trait… however how does that allow her to shoot 'bullets' from it easily? You don't just change and know what to do instantly. So Frisk has to have some sort of magic of their own to power their attacks like that. As they don't deal damage and like I said in JourneyTale ; "Magic can be controlled to NOT harm those you don't want to hurt." Thus meaning Frisk didn't want to harm Mettaton while using that action, They wanted to just stop them to continue, but never harm them. When you 'ATTACK' you actually have the intent to harm, inbuing your attacks with magic. The gun uses 'magic' bullets. The food in the underground may actually have sped up the process of Frisk accessing their magic. The Justice soul could have carried ammo for it originally though but there is no proof that they used magic for their gun.

Another example is the Kindness soul. They could block attacks with the frying pan, however While you fight Undyne she gives you a 'spear' if you miss or not block. However The icon on your 'soul' does not really look like you holding a spear or a shield. What if that 'spear' turned into something else after giving it to Frisk. Their magic overpowering Undyne's to take shape of a 'green' shield.

In some theories you just use the weapon to block, but nothing is exactly explained properly. After all Undyne's spears are made of Magic, **blue** magic none the less, meaning Undyne can control if they harm you if you touch them and move. Example is when she tells you to use the spear to point at an object to drink. If she wanted that could have killed you as your guard was 'down' at that time. However the fact that you save undyne she does not do so, giving you a chance, and since your not desperate to survive right then the weapon does not change to protect you. Lets face it Frisk's size would also be trouble to use a Spear the size of Undyne to block attacks, so it makes sense that it would change to something more suitable for Frisk.

Lets look at Perseverance during Muffet's battle. The trigger for this soul state is Webs and Muffet's **Purple Tea** Which is very lacking in details. Yet Frisk is able to maneuver so easily. There is no details of Frisk having experience in any of these skill sets. Though honestly there is VERY LITTLE details for the Perseverance Soul trait skills for Frisk, as well as Integrity. And Bravery. But we chalk down that Bravery could very well be Frisk's second soul trait! Thus allowing her to push through Undyne and Mettaton which are some of the more threatening fights early on for someone who is new to the underground.

I AM NOT SAYING THEY ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS, Theoritically These two fights could change someone's perspective after having two battles that were nothing but the person letting them live.

Up next we need to look at the things done while Frisk was underground, They have been DOUSED in magic, which if someone had dormant magic skills, this could be a catalyst for unlocking it or even slowing awakening it.

Frisk falls and experiences their first bit of magic from Flowey and Toriel. Flowey harms Frisk and that could start the process. Toriel, offers Magical Food, allowing the process to speed up, as the food breaks down into magic to feed the body. Thus it has to pass through the core of magic. The Soul.

Lets just look at the Soul for a second at that. The soul easily acts like a Filter for magic in this case. Even though its magical food, it could be poisionous to those who are not magically attuned! The six other souls were never said if they ate the food or not, if they did. It could have very well been a weakening for them. Allowing them to weaken and slowly wither during their trips, Looking at how soon we find items we can determine HOW FAR they had gone before they HAD to eat food. This ties in with Chara's theory which ive explained some in JourneyTale.

Chara being / **Spoiler** / a Sio'ta could explain why they never got sick from anything other than Golden Flowers. The magic in the food allowed them to live like a monster did. However They knew of their magic and locked the idea of using it away. They were afraid they would be treated wrongly if they used it infront of Asriel or anyone else. And Chara being the owner at the time of the Sentient Determination trait could have boosted their magic.

The sentience of the Traits could have called them there, Looking at Chara's hate for Humans could have called Kindness in, Yet the Fear could have called in Bravery, While Actions with Asriel could call in Justice, the Desire to live with Chara's soul could call Perseverance, Chara's desire for Action could have lured Paitence in. and the Fact that Chara was lying and not honest could have called Integrity in.

These trait carriers were the embodiment of their traits, yet Chara's Soul trait Determination lured them in because it wanted to CHANGE chara. Because Chara was originally meant to save the Monsters, yet they let their anger and hatred fuel their desires to get revenge on humans, led the trait to realize too late that it was impossible. And Chara's unwillingness to let go of Determination allowed them to stay as a spirit to haunt Frisk during the events of Undertale. To Retake the soul trait to continue their goals. Without the Determination Soul, Chara did not have the Power to fight all of the human race. The power of a million souls were too strong against a weakened Determination soul, yet one with the save and load ability would be unstoppable.

Now back to The Sio'ta, Frisk's soul was awoken the Determination Trait realized that the Soul it has inhabits is that of an old race, it burrows ever so deeper into Frisk's soul to protect itsself to realize it was not needed, it's power grows as it's now become one with Frisk, Frisk is the Soul of Determination. A chosen one to it. Frisk can now fully use the Save and load system on a new level upon leaving the underground. It resets the point to the Entrance of the Underground with Asriel free, not because it wanted to but because Frisk never wanted to leave them down there again, they wanted Everyone to be happy and Free. Thus resetting the system and awaking Asriel's Determination trait, The First Monster Born Soul trait allowing access to the system.

Asriel being born with it from being one of the youngest, yet part of the oldest family.

Now… this is one crazy Thoery… where Does Mazerin Heltin fit in? Well… That is part of Sio'ta Souls Part 2. and not part of this! Keep an eye out! ALSO Unchained Fates is getting ever so closer….

 _"_ _Are we even meant to love each other? I sit here and watch over you and yet I wonder if we are able to… even if we are not able to, I will stay and watch over you Frisk… for I love you more than anything."_

 _Unchained Fates April 2017 Coming Soon._


End file.
